Lien unique
by IlenaT
Summary: Molly Hooper regarda le fiancé de sa sœur avec effarement puis il s'approcha d'elle et dit "Croyez-vous que je sois un alien Molly Hooper?" Puis il s'évapora avec une Molly dans ses bras.
1. Chapter 1: Haaaaaa

Résumé :

Chapitre 1 : HAAAAAAAAAAA

Petite mise en situation : nous suivons les aventures de Molly Hopper, médecin légiste .Son père n'est pas mort et à la sœur, Carly qui va bientôt se marier. Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir xD .

En ce qui concerne les personnages, Juste Sherlock, Molly, Mycroft, John et la sœur de molly apparaitrons en plus de quelques personnages inventés.

Il est important pour vous de savoir...Vous oubliez la tête de Sherlock pour y mettre celle de Khan (Oui, c'est la même xD mais Khan est méchant lui :-p )

Histoire :

Molly travaillait à l'hôpital, il était plus de 3H du matin et sa « journée » n'était pas encore fini, elle bailla a s'en décrocher la mâchoire et mis sa tête dans ses mains pour pouvoir « se reposer » quelques minutes. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, 35 min avaient passé, elle se releva quand elle senti quelque chose lui effleurer les cheveux, elle se retourna vivement mais ne vit rien.

**« Mon dieu...faut vraiment que j'aille dormir, voilà que je divague »** se dit-elle mentalement.

2H plus tard, Molly enfila sa veste et sorti et frissonna, elle rentra chez elle et ni une ni deux, se déshabilla et rentra dans son lit.

La sonnette réveilla Molly, celle-ci regarda l'heure et soupira

**« Nonnnnnnnn, il est 9H, laissez-moi dormir »** ronchonna t'elle

La sonnette persista et a contre cœur Molly se leva pour ouvrir. Sur le palier se trouvait sa sœur Carly, une jeune femme de 5 ans plus jeune que Molly.

**« Carly ? Oula se doit être important que tu sois la... vu quand général, tu es encore au lit »** grommela t'elle en la fusillant du regard

Carly lui sourit de son plus beau sourire et montra son annulaire a sa sœur, Molly mit quelques seconde à percuter puis enlaça sa sœur.

**« Mon dieu, je n'y crois pas...Mais quand ? Comment ? Depuis quand ? Et surtout...Depuis quand es-tu quelqu'un toi ?** Déblatéra t'elle a la vitesse de la lumière.

**« Tout doux les questions »** répliqua Carly en entrant dans l'appartement de sa soeur.

Molly alla faire du café, quelque minute plus tard, elle arriva avec 2 tasses fumantes

**« allez, raconte-moi »**

**Ok, ça a été le coup de foudre, j'ai rencontré Myke, pendant mes vacances au Sri Lanka, il etait tellement beau, tellement grrr, quand je suis rentrée en Angleterre, il m'a suivi et ma fait sa demande,** dit-elle sur son nuage rose

Molly l'avait laissé raconter sa folle histoire et déclara

**« Attend une seconde...Ça ne fait qu'un mois que tu es rentrée de vacances...Tu aurais pu nous le présenter plus tôt**, lui dit-elle

**Ok, j'aurai pu, c'est vrai mais à vrai dire...Nous n'avons pas beaucoup quitté sa chambre depuis notre retour,** rétorqua t'elle coquine

**HAAAA, je ne veux pas savoir** rigola molly puis elle enchaina,** Allez, Dit moi, je veux tout savoir, comment est-il ? Il a quel âge ? Il fait quoi ...**

**En gros, tu veux me faire passer un interrogatoire** souris Carly

**En gros, tu as tout compris**

Carly regarda sa sœur et partie dans les confidences

« **Ok, Donc, il s'appelle Mycroft mais j'aime l'appeler Myke même si il n'aime pas que l'appel ainsi, il est dans les affaires du gouvernement, et il est beau, comme un dieu, enfin tu le verras bientôt** dit-elle en se dandinant

**Ok mais il a quel Age** demanda Molly

**Oh, il doit avoir 2000 ans **rigola t'elle

**haha** rétorqua Molly, **Alors ?**

**35 ans**

Pendant quelques heures, elles parlèrent et rigolèrent. Molly se retrouva seule et regarda l'heure et pesta contre sa sœur qui lui avait perdre quelques heures de sommeil. Elle se leva et alla prendre une douche.

Vers 16H, elle reçut un texto de sa sœur lui demandant de se rendre avec elle chez son fiancé, elle se prépara donc et alla retrouver sa sœur. Une fois arrivé, elle se gara et attend dans sa voiture le temps que sa sœur arrive, celui-ci arriva.

Molly alla rejoindre sa sœur et rentrèrent dans la maison, la maison ressemblait plus à un film d'horreur et Molly en frémi

Carly entra suivit de sa sœur et ce qu'elle lui hérissa le poil, les cheveux,... bref tout son système pileux

Un homme était en train de se consumait en poussant des hurlements de bête et finalement disparut pour ne rester qu'un tas de cendre.

Un homme de haute stature était à côté et regardait le tas de cendre avec délectation, puis il leva la tête et sourit à l'approche de Carly.

« **Tient, ma chérie, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir revenir si tôt** »

Carly se prit la tête et regarda Molly

« **Molly laisse-moi t'expliquer **» enchaina t'elle rapidement

Mais Molly recula et sortit en courant pour rejoindre sa voiture et démarra en trombe.

Fin du 1er Chapitre

* * *

Les reviews sont les bienvenue et surtout, si vous avez des avis, des conseils pour la fic, allez-y je suis toute ouïe :p


	2. Chapter 2 : Dites moi que je rêve

Merci à tous d'avoir lu ma fic, comme vous avez pu le voir mon résumé a changé (même si je ne suis pas très douée) haha

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira .

Réponse aux Reviews (au seul, au faite :p )

Lizzie Marie Fourmi : Merci pour ta review et j'espère que cet autre chapitre te plaira xD

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Dites moi que je rêve...

Molly conduisit assez rapidement pour arriver à l'hôpital, une fois dans son labo elle se remémora les événements passés

« - **Voyons...J'ai surement mal vu et...Et merde, non, je ne suis pas aveugle ce que j'ai vu était bien réel**, se dit-elle »

Puis elle alla s'asseoir et resta pendant quelques minutes inerte, les yeux dans le vague puis elle bondit de sa chaise pour s'exclamer tout haut

« -** Mais oui, ...De la combustion spontanée, c'est la seule possibilité...Sinon, je deviens dingue** »

« -_**Et même la combustion spontanée est très rare voir même impossible **_» se dit-elle en soupirant

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet qu'un corps arriva pour l'autopsie et donc pendant plusieurs heures, elle n'y pensa pas. Elle reçu plusieurs coup de téléphone de sa sœur mais elle ne préféra pas répondre ne sachant quoi dire.

Vers 00H, alors qu'elle somnolait, elle eut la désagréable impression d'être observé, elle se retourna vivement et ne vit rien.

Elle commença a gémir et prit sa tête dans ses mains

«** -Faut que je rentre chez moi, je me sens mal** » dit-elle a haute voix

Elle appela alors son patron pour lui demandé sa soirée, il accepta l'ayant vu avant et en voyant sa petite mine s'était dit qu'elle n'était pas très bien.

Elle prit donc ses affaires et rentra chez elle, arriver chez elle, elle alluma la télévision et s'affala dans son canapé.

Plus tard, alors qu'elle sommeillait, elle entendis une personne dire son nom, elle mit du temps a sortir de son demi coma.

Devant elle, se trouvait le fiancé de sa sœur, Mycroft, elle se leva d'un bon et attrapa la 1 ère chose venue c'est-a dire, la télécommande.

« -**Comment êtes-vous entré ici?** » vociféra t'elle

« -**Vous devriez changer votre serrure, trop de gens pourraient s'introduire chez vous **» dit-il en ne répondant pas a sa question

« -**Comme vous en sommes, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?** »

« -**Vous expliquez ce que vous avez vu cet après-midi** »

« -**Je n'ai rien vu, j'étais fatiguée donc **» cracha t'elle

« -**C'est bien, c'est bien** ricana t'il et il enchaîna **Ne soyez pas stupide cracha t'il, vous autres humains êtes vraiment idiots quand vous le voulez** »

« -**humains ?** » déclara Molly avec de la peur dans la voix

« -**même votre sœur a été plus perspicace que vous **» murmura t'il avec dégoût

« -**Je ne veux rien savoir de votre monde, rien connaitre,...Qu'êtes-vous exactement, un alien ?** »

Mycroft éclata de rire et d'un coup, ses yeux devinrent rouge sang et il s'approcha d'elle lentement pour lui murmurer

« -**Croyez-vous que je sois un alien Molly Hooper ?** »

Molly paniqua et commença a hurler, oui elle venait de comprendre ce qu'était exactement cet homme.

Un jour, sa sœur lui avait parlé d'avoir vu un homme...un démon aux grandes ailes grises foncées, bien sur elle ne l'avait pas cru mais maintenant, elle serait enclin a croire d'importe quoi.

Ce fut le trou noir pour Molly, quand elle avait commencé a crier, Mycroft l'avait neutralisé et elle était maintenant inerte dans ses bras.

Mycroft prit le temps de la regarder et eu un sourire

« **-Tu intéresseras peut être mon frère **» déclara t'il

Puis il disparut avec une Molly inconsciente dans ses bras.


	3. Chapter 3 : -Sherlock?-Appelez moi Khan!

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, désolée pour le retard mais j'ai pas mal de travail :-)

Voici mon 3eme chapitre avec un petit clin d'œil a Percy Jackson héhé ( Faut bien que je pique quelques idées, hein?!).

Et bien sur, je remercie mes reviewers et mes followers de me suivrent, ça fait plaisir :-)

Et maintenant mon 3eme chapitre

Enjoy! (Bonne lecture)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : « - Sherlock ? - Appelez-moi Khan ! »

Molly se réveilla en sursaut, elle était dans son lit et tout habillée. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle comme un chat affolé, elle entendit du bruit dans sa cuisine, se leva et alla voir.

Elle vit sa sœur en train de ranger son évier quand Carly entendit sa sœur, elle se retourna

**Tient, tu es réveillée ! Comment te sens-tu ?**

**Comme si je venais de découvrir que ma sœur était en passe de devenir un démon** marmonna t'elle l'œil torve

**N'exagère pas, je me marie car je suis tombée amoureuse de lui**

**…Alors ils existent réellement ! j'aurais préféré des aliens**

**C'est vrai qu'ils sont ce qu'ils sont mais si tu les connaissais mieux…**

**Mais je n'ai pas envie de les connaitre moi**

**Pourtant tu devras bien !**

**Et…que disent les parents ?**

**Ils ne sont pas encore au courant**

**Génial, hors de question que je dise quoi que ce soit, débrouille toi avec eux.**

**Et pour répondre à ta question…ce n'est pas parce-que je me marie avec un démon que je vais en devenir un.**

**Il ne manquerait plus que ça !**

Molly retourna dans sa chambre, prit des affaires et alla prendre une douche, une fois prête, elle se dirigea vers sa sœur et lui dit qu'elle allait au travail.

**Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?**

**Non merci !**

**Tu vas continuer à me faire la tête encore longtemps ?**

**Jusqu'à ce que je me réveille de ce cauchemar** grogna-t-elle

Molly prit sa voiture et partie en direction de l'hôpital. Carly soupira et sorti de sa veste une petite boule d'apparence en verre avec de jolie couleur à l'intérieur qu'elle mit sous son pied et écrasa, quelque seconde plus tard, elle se trouva dans une chambre lugubre mais vraiment très lugubre, il y avait un lit assez grand pour y accueillir au moins 5 couples, des draps noires en satin , de chaque côtés du lit se trouvaient des table de chevet fabriqué en os et dans la pièce communicante , une grande salle de bain ou piscine (à voir) remplis de sang.

Carly ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur et alla voir son fiancé qui était en grande discussion avec un être beaucoup plus beau et beaucoup plus glauque aussi.

Mycroft regarda Carly et demanda

**Alors ?**

**Tu lui as fait la peur de sa vie mais je crois qu'elle le supportera bien**

La personne qui était avec Mycroft se leva de son trône et alla près de Carly, la regarda longuement et déclara

**Je devrais peut être allé me présenter à ta sœur, si elle te ressemble peut être que…**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase que Carly riposta

**Même pas la peine d'y penser Khan, je te vois venir avec tes grands sabots**

**J'ai besoin de distraction**

**Hors de question que tu utilises ma sœur**

Le fameux Khan grogna un peu puis eu un sourire mauvais et disparut dans un amas de flammes, Carly soupira et déclara

**Surveille le veux-tu ! je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui fasse du mal.**

**Il ne lui fera rien, je lui en ai donné l'ordre**

**Et depuis quand t'écoute-t-il ?**

Mycroft grimaça et enlaça Carly pour lui murmurer

**Il me reste 1 petite heure avant d'aller travailler**

**Grr coquin**

De son côté Molly était en train d'examiner un cadavre et avait les mains littéralement dedans, elle regarda les organes, prit leur températures,… Elle travaillait minutieusement quand le cadavre lui attrapa les mains, elle se mit à hurler et voulu se dégager mais elle était fermement serré, le cadavre se leva et ses intestins tomba sur le sol, il regarda molly avec un sourire moqueur

**Et bien quoi molly, vous avez vu un revenant ?** ricana-t-il

Molly ne dit rien et le regarda hébété, le cadavre la regarda et déclara

**Devinez qui je suis !**

**M'en fou !**

**MMh, c'est vrai que sous cette forme, je ne suis vraiment pas à mon avantage.**

Le cadavre se secoua un peu et il tomba au sol mais il révéla une autre créature, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus belle et surtout plus vivante, il avait des longs cheveux noirs avec des yeux rouges, des cornes sur la tête et un corps d'apollon.

**Mon nom humain est sherlock !**

**Sherlock ?**

Il s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à être près de son oreille pour lui murmurer

**Mais je vous autorise à m'appeler Khan !**

* * *

Voila, c'est terminé...la suite la semaine prochaine (j'espère XP)

Et de nouveau, si vous avez des idées à mettre dans la fics, envoyez moi un MP :-)


	4. Mise au point

coucou a tous,

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais plus une mise au point :-)

Le chapitre 4 arrivera demain dés que j'aurais fait 2 ou 3 modif et il sera surtout plus long . En général, j'essaye de poster toutes les semaines mais je dois avouer que la page blanche est une sale ennemie :o

Petite question, dans les prochains chapitre, il y aura une scène de sexe, je voudrais savoir qui est assez a l'aise pour pouvoir m'aider? (je déteste écrire les scènes comme ça...pas d'imagination xD.

Et sinon, Cannelle Black m'a conseillé une correctrice, si l'une de vous souhaite devenir une béta...je prendrai :-) Je sais que le moment est mal choisi car il y a les examens et le bac qui tombent donc si vous ne pouvez pas, no souci ;-) Ha oui, je suis en train de relire les précédents chapitres pour voir les erreurs ou autres, j'avoue que trouve ma mise en forme assez moche mais bon

Et, je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous et à toutes (plutôt a toutes :p ),

Voici le chapitre 4 qui, j'espère, vous plaira... :-)

Merci à toi Lizzie Marie Fourmi de t'être proposé pour être ma beta :-) je t'embauche au prochain chapitre MDR

oui donc pour le prochain chapitre, il faudra un peu attendre car ma beta n'a pas accès à un ordinateur de suite, en espérant que ça ne vous gêne pas .

Et surtout, de nouveau, merci à tous de lire ma fic et de mettre des reviews

* * *

POV Molly

« si un jour, on m'avait dit que je rencontrerai des démons, j'aurai...je ne sais pas, ri au nez de la personne qui me l'aurait dit ou serais partie en courant sans demander mon reste au lieu de ça, je suis restée figée devant le plus beau male qu'il m'est été de rencontrer bon certes, il est légèrement glauque voire carrément flippant mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, pas une beauté typique hein mais carrément grrr même ses yeux rouges me font grr et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il est à la tête d'une petite armée ainsi que son frère bien évidement...haha d'ailleurs, truc que je n'ai pas compris, en théorie son frère est censé être beaucoup plus féroce alors que j'ai l'impression que c'est le contraire en même temps, mieux vaut se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Et voilà qu'il me scrute...il veut quoi ? Me rouler une pelle ou m'écorcher vive ? Je penche pour la 1ere idée, on peut rêver non »

POV normal

La réflexion de Molly n'avait duré que quelques secondes qu'elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand Sherlock se rapprocha encore d'elle bien sur celle-ci recula jusqu'à se retrouver acculé contre un petit placard

« Génial, je fais quoi maintenant ? Se dit-elle le cœur battant la chamade

Sherlock continua son petit manège, il la détailla, renifla, et lui saisit les mains pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Il l'inclina un peu arrière se rapprocha de quelques cm de sa bouche et lui dit

« Dans 2 jours à lieu le Sabbat, j'enverrai un garde te chercher pour qu'il puisse t'amener au Pandémonium et bien sûr te remettra la robe que je choisirai...Si tu ne viens pas, il t'en cuira termina t'il le ton dur

Il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille pour finir près de sa mâchoire, il eut un petit sourire et disparut dans une danse de flamme.

Molly attendis quelque minutes avant de soufflé et de limite s'écrouler par terre, elle ferma les yeux pour reprendre constance

« Au moins, il ne m'a pas carbonisé sur place pensa-t 'elle cœur battant »

Apres qu'elle se soit calmée, elle prit son téléphone pour texter sa sœur

« Urgent, j'ai besoin de toi »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre

« Oui ? »

« Rejoint moi tout de suite à la morgue, j'ai eu une visite des plus bizarre »

« Oh oh, tu as vu Sherlock ? »

« Oui...Ramène tes fesses maintenant »

« J'arrive, suis là dans 20 min »

« Ok »

Carly était dans les bras de son démon de fiancé quand elle reçut un texto de sa sœur

Elle eut un sourire et regarda Mycroft

« Au moins, elle me parle encore »

« que dit-elle ? » dit-il en s'étirant

« Qu'elle a besoin de moi...attend je réponds »

Tout de suite elle eut la réponse

« Rejoint moi tout de suite à la morgue, j'ai eu une visite des plus bizarre »

Carly se releva à toute vitesse pour répondre

« Oh oh, tu as vu Sherlock ? »

« Oui...ramène tes fesses maintenant »

« Merde, Myke...Sherlock est allé la voir, elle me demande de la rejoindre »

« Vas-y, je dois quand même aller travailler »

« Je ne suis pas sure que le terme travailler soit approprié »

Il la pinça en signe de protestation, elle se mit à rire et répondit à sa sœur

« J'arrive, suis là dans 20 min »

« Ok »

Carly s'habilla à la vitesse de la lumière et partie rejoindre sa sœur.

Entre temps, molly pesta et ramassa les viscères de son cadavre

« Monsieur fait le malin mais n'est pas capable de faire marcher un cadavre sans que ses viscères ne se barre pff je vais devoir falsifier mon rapport »

Alors qu'elle était en train de maudire Sherlock, Carly arriva quand Molly eu fini de nettoyer, elle se retourna pour parler à sa sœur

« Ton beau-frère est complètement frappa dingue » s'exclama t'elle

« Oui, il est un peu imbu de lui-même »

« Un peu ? Tu te fou de qui la ? »

« Il ne t'a pas menacé ? »

« Non, enfin pas vraiment...Tu sais quelque chose à propos du Sabbat ? »

« Oui, Mycroft ne veut pas que j'y participe car c'est un rassemblement de tous les démons, sorciers,...et tout se fini en orgie alors il m'a gentiment dit de rester chez nous...pourquoi ? Sherlock n'a quand même pas... »

«Oh si, et un garde viendra me chercher et me remettre une robe »

« Putain, mais ce n'est pas vrai »

Elle allait continuer à parler mais elles furent interrompues par la porte s'ouvrant sur un collègue à Molly, Carly décida d'aller chercher 2 cafés en attendant que Molly finisse avec son collègue. Quand Carly fut partie, elle sourit et rougit face à lui

« Bonjour, Jim ! »

Jim était un homme de petite taille, plus grand Molly mais petit quand même, il avait les cheveux noir et mit en arrière.

« Bonjour Molly, que fais-tu se soir?

« Rien de spécial, pourquoi ? »

« Un resto, est-ce que ça te tente ? »

Molly regarda Jim perplexe pendant qu'il soutenait son regard

« Euh oui, bien sûr » dit-elle en balbutiant

« Génial, je viens te chercher à 20H chez toi »

« Tu sais où je vis ? »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la sortie, Molly le regarda au moment où il passa la porte, elle crut voir des ailes blanches derrière son dos, elle secoue la tête et ferma les yeux quand elle les recouvrit, les ailes avaient disparues.

« Des ailes, donc maintenant, je vois des ailes, sympa, je dois être plus atteinte que je ne le pensais, haaaaaaaa »

Elle était encore dans ses réflexion la porte s'ouvrit sur Carly avec 2 cafés.

« Alors ? »

« Tu te rappel de cet homme que j'aimais bien ? »

« Celui dont tu étais complétement dingue ? »

« Oui »

« Non...C'était lui ? »

« Oui et il m'a invité au restaurant »

« En espérant que Sherlock n'en sache rien »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ba, il t'a marqué »

« Marqué ?

« En dessous de ton oreille, il t'a marqué avec sa marque »

« Quoi ? »

Molly alla vite devant le miroir pour, en espérant, réfuter les dires de sa sœur et qui malheureusement avait plus que raison, en effet, une croix à l'envers avec un couronne trônait juste en dessous du lobe

« Ca veut dire quoi ? »

« C'est la marque de fabrique des Holmes »

« Des holmes ? »

« Mycroft et Sherlock sont vraiment frère, leur nom de famille est Holmes »

« Euh, typiquement humain non ? »

« Ils sont connus dans tout le royaume des démons, le pandémonium, ils font partis des démons de classe supérieur, c'est-à-dire plus puissants que les autres et surtout sont les chefs des sous-catégories, Mycroft a du réaffirmer sa position en tant que chef quand les démons ont su pour moi, j'ai maintenant le titre de princesse noire, quand je serai mariée, je serais la reine noire. Mycroft a réussi à infiltrer les hautes sphères du gouvernement, il est le gouvernement quand il n'est pas en train de jouer son rôle de démon, en ce qui concerne Sherlock, je sais peu de choses, juste qu'il ne ressent presque pas d'empathie, il adore emmerder son frère et surtout tuer les gens, humains ou démons »

« Charmant portrait...Donc pour cette marque ? »

« Euh, oui...Mycroft m'a apposé la même lors des fiançailles, elle signifie que quiconque, posera la main sur moi, Mycroft le saura »

« Es-tu en train de me dire que à cause de cette marque, je ne peux plus rien faire ? »

« Non...oui...rahhh je ne sais pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi il t'a fait cette marque, ce sont des marques de possession mais dans le sens mari-femme »

« Ne me dit pas que je me retrouve fiancée à ce type ? »

« Tu as du le vouloir et sinon, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire pour toi »

« Le vouloir ? »

« Oui, quand il t'a fait cette marque, tu devais avoir envie de lui »

« Euh... »

« Je vais poser la question à Mycroft, en attendant fait attention »

« Je ne crois pas que faire attention va m'aider des masses »

Elles parlèrent encore de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'au départ de Carly, Molly continua son travail jusqu'à la fin de son service, elle enleva sa veste, alla dans les vestiaires et prit une bonne douche puis se dirigea vers la sortie, elle fut vite rejointe par Jim qui l'interpella

« Vu que l'on est déjà là, tu veux qu'on y aille tout de suite ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un petit restaurant à proximité de l'hôpital, le restaurant en question était petit et sobre, le serveur les mit dans une petite alcôve, Molly prit la parole

« Très discret »

« Oui, j'ai pris cette place car je devais te parler »

« Ah oui et de quoi ? »

« Plus tard, maintenant commandons »

Ils commandèrent leurs plat et 20 min plus tard, ils arrivèrent. Ils dégustèrent et plaisantèrent sur tout et n'importe quoi, arrivé au dessert, Jim prit une voix grave

« Voilà Molly, en fait je... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les personnes commencèrent à disparaitre pendant qu'un dôme rouge commencait à apparaitre, Molly se leva et commença à paniquer

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Excellente question Molly »

Mais la voix qui parla n'était pas celle de Jim mais bien celle de Sherlock, il était la devant elle, les yeux rouges de rage, ses cheveux noirs étaient longs et les cornes qui trônèrent sur sa tête étaient démesurément grandes et dans sa main droite, il portait un sceptre à tête de squelette de bouc. Il avança jusqu'à leur table et dit

« Tu nous trahis ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu pactises avec l'ennemi »

« Quoi ? »

Alors qu'elle commençait à avoir très peur, un autre sceptre apparut dans la main de Jim, celui-ci était aussi grand mais était doré et rond et de chaque extrémité, il y avait des petites épées. Ses cheveux aussi avaient changé, ils étaient maintenant tout blond et long, il avait les yeux bleu couleur saphir

« Elle n'est au courant de rien »

« Vraiment ? »

Molly commença à perdre patience et demanda toujours gentiment

« Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Vois-tu Molly, nous avons remarqué qu'il y avait eu une recrudescence de démon après vérification nous avons découvert qu'une humaine s'apprêtai à épouser un démon...Nous ne pouvons le laisser faire »

« Ce n'est pas moi et merde, qui êtes-vous »

« Nous le savons à présent, nous t'avons scanner pour vérifier »

Sherlock qui écoutait tranquillement se manifesta

« Et comment, allez-vous faire ça ? »

« Un lien de sang est toujours fort pour empêcher une union magique »

« Un chantage donc »

« Molly est importante aux yeux de sa sœur »

« Et donc, Carly aurait abandonné Mycroft pour sa sœur »

« On l'espère »

« Espère toujours car Molly est à moi »

« Voyons Sherlock tant qu'il n'y a pas de mélange de flux, elle ne t'appartient pas »

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Mycroft et Carly apparurent en silence mais Jim le vit

«Je ne pense pas qu'il me diront quelque chose si le sang est versé »

Le vent commença à se lever et Jim en profita pour envoyer son sceptre devenu épée sur Carly, dans le feu de l'action personnes ne vit que Molly s'était interposé et elle se prit l'épée dans l'abdomen.

* * *

Raaaaa, je n'arrive pas à séparer les paragraphes :'(


End file.
